Imperfecta
by Detallista 257
Summary: Ella no era perfecta. Pero era Starlight Glimmer. Y él no lo tendría de ninguna otra forma.


**Imperfecta**

─Odio la lluvia, —dijo Starlight en un tono despectivo.

Él ya lo sabía, al igual que sabía que Starlight Glimmer odiaba todo tipo de clima que involucrara el frío y la humedad, entre otras cosas. Sin mencionar que podía ver la seriedad y solemnidad pintada en su cara mientras observaba la lluvia caer.

Pero él solo le sonrío a la yegua imperfecta.

─Pero la lluvia es relajante.

Cuando no estaba tronando, al menos.

Cualquiera que proclamase que Starlight Glimmer era una pony perfecta, honestamente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando (y cuestionaría muy seriamente la sanidad de aquella criatura). Ella podía parecer perfecta, podía aparentar ser perfecta, pero ella no era perfecta. No existía tal cosa como la perfección. Francamente, creía que la palabra _perfecto _y _perfección _deberían ser retirados del diccionario.

Eso sí, Starlight Glimmer era hermosa. Su cabello lavanda con su característico rayo verde llamaba mucho la atención; desde que la conocía, recordaba los comentarios de asombro y envidia cuando veían su particular melena. Los ojos de ella eran de un tono de azul que tanto les gusta a los poetas, azul como el cielo, como el mar, como los zafiros y otras cursilerías. Cualquier corcel caería rendido a sus pies si eran el cetro de atención de aquellos ojos, intensos y punzantes que atravesaban las murallas de cualquiera hasta llegar al alma.

─La lluvia es…molesta, ─murmuró secamente su amiga.

Extendió un casco hacia el exterior de su refugio, dejando que la lluvia lo empapase por completo solo para retractarse, sacudiéndolo y mandando gotitas de agua en todas direcciones.

Él se rio.

Podía tener la apariencia perfecta, pero ese no significaba que su personalidad lo era.

Oh no. La Señorita Fuerte e Independiente podía ser toda una pesadilla, podía desquiciar a cualquiera si se lo proponía, quejarse de las cosas más mundanas y actuar como si el mundo fuese a acabar si algo no iba acorde a su plan.

Tal como ahora mientras miraba la lluvia caer como si hubiese sido personalmente ofendida por su existencia, fulminando el clima con la mirada.

Contrastaba fuertemente con su persona aparentemente inmutable, pero así era Starlight Glimmer. Odiaba el clima frío, era buena con la magia, amaba los juegos de mesa y odiaba muchas otras cosas en el mundo.

Una de las características más molestas que más odiaba de ella era que era buenísima en los juegos de mesa, cualquier juego de mesa, literalmente, sin tener que saber las reglas o leer las instrucciones. Si. Sí tuviera alguna razón para odiarla, ese sería. ¿Y aún así tenía el descaro de quejarse de algo tan mundano como el clima? La verdad todo eso chupaba la diversión de estar a su lado, pero a él no le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado. Talvez al principio, cuando se volvieron a reencontrar, le molestaba, pero con el pasar de los años y lidiando con su actitud, ahora lo entretenía.

─Es húmedo…da frío…es deprimente…

Starlight miraba el cielo gris con apatía.

Su sonrisa creció—. Pero puede ser relajante.

─¿Cómo puede ser relajante mojarse? ─Dijo ella con escepticismo, arqueando una ceja perfectamente delineada.

Era esa mirada que cuestionaba su inteligencia; la mirada que le daba a los demás cuando estaba convencida de que ella tenía la razón sobre algo. El corcel puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Y cuándo se ponía de _mal humor_?

Si.

Si había una cosa en la que Starlight Glimmer era buena…era estar **malhumorada**.

Si tenían una discusión, malhumor. Si ella no se salía con la suya con él, malhumor. Pero solo con él se ponía así. Si estaba molesta con alguien, ella esperaba hasta estar a solas con él para desahogarse. ¿Alguien perfecto haría eso? Él cree que no.

─¿Por qué no lo averiguas? ─Dijo el corcel dulcemente, presionando un casco sobre su hombro, empujándola fuera de su refugio a la lluvia que caía a cantaros.

Estaban parados debajo de los toldos que protegían la fachada del supermercado, los víveres embolsados en el suelo mientras esperaban y contemplaban que hacer sobre el clima lluvioso.

Ahora Starlight estaba parada ahí, la lluvia cayéndole encima, gradualmente mojando su pelaje y cabello. Parpadeó de manera lenta mientras lo miraba. Con una expresión en blanco. No se pudo contener y una serie de carcajadas sacudió su cuerpo.

No es por nada, pero tampoco era la pony más lista del planeta.

Claro, era buena y talentosa con la magia, pero cuando se trataba de otras cosas, no era la mejor ni la más preparada.

Tal era el caso de entender a otros ponys, a ella le tomó un tiempo para realmente entenderlo, que él era un corcel, por lo tanto, un macho, y que los machos eran las criaturas mas sencillas y tontas del planeta. Aunque posiblemente ella era la única que lo entendía, ella no le entendía por completo, como por ejemplo él no podía leerle la mente (podría, pero eso era magia avanzada e ilegal) y por lo tanto las indirectas normalmente le pasaban por la cabeza, desapercibido.

Y ella tampoco era buena mostrando afecto.

Definitivamente era la yegua menos afectiva que conocerás. Por lo contrario, si uno buscaba algo de consuelo, difícilmente lo encontrarás en ella. Talvez él sí, pero nadie más. Ella realmente no sabía consolar con palabras, lo hacia con acciones como abrazarlo, y simplemente diciendo "Esta bien," o "Todo estará bien." Pero era la intención lo que contaba.

Y tales gestos, por muy simples que pareciesen, significaban todo para él.

…Pero el punto es que ella no era perfecta.

─…Eso no fue gracioso.

Y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos para enfatizar su punto.

Él le sonrió de manera traviesa.

─Digo, podría contraer neumonía. ─También podía ser dramática cuando se le apetecía. ─Y podría morir de dicha neumonía.

Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco─. Celestia nos amparé si algo así llegase a ocurrir.

Ella no era ni la más dulce o la pony más afectiva del planeta…

Pero él sonrió y recogió el paraguas que había dejado recargado contra la pared. Lo abrió y salió con ella a la lluvia, levantándolo sobre sus cabezas. Tuvo que pararse muy cerca de ella para cubrirlos a ambos, algo difícil, considerando que el vientre de Starlight no les permitía acercarse tanto como querían.

Starlight levantó la vista ligeramente para mirarlo, y todas sus molestias por ser empujada hacia la fría, humedad y deprimente lluvia dejaron su mente.

Nada importaba cuando le miraba a los ojos, cuando él le sonreía, cuando estaban todos juntos: ella, Sunburst, y su bebé.

Puso un delicado casco sobre su vientre y sonrió.

Ella lo observó cuando Sunburst se agachó ligeramente y acarició con su hocico su vientre y lo besó, murmurando un hola a la vida creciendo dentro de ella. Starlight suspiró y descansó su cabeza sobre sus hombros, mirando las estrellas bordadas en su manto de hechicero.

─Te quiero, ─murmuró el corcel, pero no a ella, sino al bebé. Y ella silenciosamente murmuró su amor por la criatura.

Entonces se levantó y la besó dulcemente en los labios, y a ella le susurró su amor. Ella le devolvió el gesto, entre besos y sonrisas.

Entonces se abrazaron, y ella lo golpeó en broma cuando el corcel le susurró al oído:

─¿Podemos tener otro bebé después de este?

Ella no era perfecta.

Pero era Starlight Glimmer.

Y al final del día él, Sunburst, optó estar con ella, eligió ser el padre de su hijo, porque la amaba.

Porque era Starlight Glimmer.

Y él no lo tendría de ninguna otra manera.


End file.
